


Bucket List: # 10 Kisseu Besos

by latinapoeta



Category: Park Jimin - Fandom, bts
Genre: Angst, Bilingual Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Regret, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latinapoeta/pseuds/latinapoeta
Summary: Theme: teen love affair that has not been forgot. Two long time friends, an unfinished bucket list."I sat on the couch slowly twisting the wine glass between my fingers. I could hear my father’s voice “don’t drink when your already feeling sad it doesn't make it better, trust me I know”. I smirked, and thought at least it’s wine and not tequila, ‘I wasn’t originally sad’ I thought in response to my father’s voice in my mind. I gulp the last bit of wine in my cup, ‘I’m just feeling lonely’ I thought to myself. If I was truly honest with myself, my heart was filled with sorrow because I missed him. I always missed him the most when he was the closest in proximity but in reality, even further than ever. I felt the most tormented when I knew he was within a 30-mile radius and I couldn’t even see him, touch him, or stand in the same room as him. The effects of the wine were starting to enhighten my feelings, I felt the vibrations of my phone and even though my mind was telling me to move my body was delayed. Finally, my fingers flicked the screen on my phone, a new text, it was him, it was Jimin."Will their love blossom or fizzle out due to Jimins growing BTS fame.
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue, I hope you enjoy the ride. Kudos and feed back encouraged.
> 
> Theme: teen love affair that has not been forgot. Two long time friends, an unfinished bucket list.

I sat on the couch slowly twisting the wine glass between my fingers. I could hear my father’s voice “don’t drink when your already feeling sad it doesn't make it better, trust me I know”. I smirked, and thought at least it’s wine and not tequila, ‘I wasn’t originally sad’ I thought in response to my father’s voice in my mind. I gulp the last bit of wine in my cup, ‘I’m just feeling lonely’ I thought to myself. If I was truly honest with myself, my heart was filled with sorrow because I missed _him_. I always missed _him_ the most when he was the closest in proximity but in reality, even further than ever. I felt the most tormented when I knew he was within a 30-mile radius and I couldn’t even see him, touch him, or stand in the same room as him. The effects of the wine were starting to enhighten my feelings, I felt the vibrations of my phone and even though my mind was telling me to move my body was delayed. Finally, my fingers flicked the screen on my phone, a new text, it was him, it was Jimin. I hesitated in opening the message. It was late, and I had not received a text from him since he arrived in the morning. I always felt anger towards him when he did not respond, but I knew he was very busy and felt like he could only text me in secret. I am sure he was tired from the flight and as well from prepping for the concert. I opened the message, _“Are you awake?”_ , I saw the time was 1 am. I looked around the room for the bottle of wine, there was enough left to drink one more glass. I knew if I did drink one more and continued texting it might not go well. I knew I felt lonely, angry and painfully in love. I hated myself for having these feelings and hated myself more for drinking on the night I knew he was the nearest to me. I couldn’t resist, _“Yes, why? Shouldn’t you be sleeping, Mr. I’m too busy to text your best friend, or old ex friend”_ , I cringed slightly as I sent the text. I knew better, I was not being fair. My phone vibrated once again as I took a large swig of wine. _“I’m not busy now. I am sorry, I was thinking about you all day, but I couldn’t_ _text_ _you till now. Are you_ _home?“_ , My heart fluttered, he was a charmer, but I knew he did not mean it the way I wanted him to mean it. _“of course, I am home, you know I clear all my plans when I know you come in to town just for you, I’m dumb for doing it too”_ , another cringe, why I asked myself why can’t I just stop. I gulped the rest of the wine, ‘go to bed’ I told myself, I tried to stand and walk to my room, I’ll leave my cell behind I told myself, but then another vibration, a new message. 

“Don't say that, I’m the dumb one. If you really know me, and were inside my head. I should have known; I should have never been scared. Do you have your list?” I was curious by what he said _‘I should have known and never been scared’_. What is he talking about? I laughed _‘the list’._ I knew we really would not be able to do anything on our newly written list. He had told me he was only going to be in town for 4-5 days for the LA KCON. My mind drifted to a flash of memory from last year. 

_“Yes of course my list is ready but remember what happen last year nothing on our list happen, what about you, you have your list?”_. I stood there texting him, my phone beeped the battery was going to die, this was my escape, could I be strong enough to ignore him? New message.

 _“Yes, that’s why I am here. I want to start right now, tonight. Open your door, I’m outside”._ I truly could not believe it, butterflies stirred in my stomach. I quickly gathered the empty drinks around my coffee table and my cups of wine. I chugged the remaining half of wine and placed the dishes in the sink. I glanced down to view my clothes, a t-shirt tank and Victoria secret boy short pjs. I pulled them down embarrassed on how short they were and thought ‘there's nothing I can do now’. I walked to my front door; my fingers rested on the door knob. I heard the soft tapping for a second time, my cell powers down. I cannot believe he is here. It’s been 5 years, and now he’s standing outside my door. The thought crossed my mind that it was strange that he said ‘I want to start now’, because I knew we would only maybe be able to catch lunch or dinner over the next 4 days, if I was lucky. I opened the door and met his smiling face, I lunged towards him with no restraint and hugged him as tight as I possible could. I pressed against him nearly toppling him over. As our bodies touched, it felt like old times again, yet slightly different. I hoped he did not smell the wine I spilt on my shirt as I rocked him side to side, squealing. I was slightly more than buzzed but not yet inebriated and did not want him to notice, what might he think, I could feel his arms wrapped around my back tightly. We stood meshed and entwined together for a while. Our bodies pressed tightly together; it had been 5 years since I had hugged him like this. He was the first to break away, closing the front door with one hand and guiding me into my living room, his touch never breaking contact with my body. He walked me backwards further into my living room, the back of my legs bumping into the couch. He stands there staring into my eye’s, smiling brightly, one arm still wrapped around my back. I took in the sight of his face, it had changed so much, I could tell he had finally aged through our video chats but having him this close to me, he doesn’t look or feel 15 any longer, he was about to be 21. We stand there, eye’s locked together for what felt like eternity. I’m dumb founded by his actions, mesmerized by his appearance, left speechless from his touch and dying of curiousness, what’s the next move? In a whispered voice he says “Number 10, “and with that and one quick movement his lips brushed against mine, hovering over them then a flick of his tongue seeking my permission, yet teasing me, I oblige to the invitation and our kiss transforms. We crash together fervently exploring the undiscovered crevasse of our mouths. My knees buckle and we fall into the couch, Jimin with me, lips locked together, not the slightest separation. I was in utter shock and delight, my body’s flight, fight and freeze mode ignited: my body’s choice was freeze but not for long. I took a breath through my nose and smelt the faint scent of alcohol, and parted my lips, he began to consume me with his mouth, engulfing me. My body was awakened, I was no longer frozen, I responded eagerly, tongues swirling, I pulled away gasping for air only to be pulled back in to a web of entangled insatiable desire. My mind drifting to a distance memory, eyes close. My first kisseu, mi pimero besos, my age16 bucket list, number 10, our number 10. 

I heard the slightest voice in my head, _‘tread carefully, focus, you’ve been drinking and you smelt alcohol on him. Do you want a lifelong friendship or nothing’?_ A sense of fear busts straight through my desire and I push up on him. But he only presses against me harder, moving from my lips to my neck, latching on. I was weak, was this a dream, what is happening, I don’t think I can stop him or myself. His hands began to explore my skin, caressing my curves. As one of his hands slipped underneath my shirt, I gathered all my strength and love of our friendship and pushed against him, shoving him aggressively away from my neck. I could barely speak, “wa..wait...ple...please...sto...p and think”. He peers into my eyes, searching, filled with desire, I could feel his fingers frozen, warm against my rib cage, his tips slightly brushing against the underside of my breasts. The sensation of the tips of his fingers against my breast start to distort my clarity more than the alcohol and, I was losing the battle against my desire for him. Finally, he speaks, “stop and think? I’m here because, I thought you wanted to kiss me as badly as I have wanted to kiss you. All these years waisted...”. He starts again with my neck, placing velvety wet kisses in between suckling fearisly at my neck. I try to speak between the shaking of my voice giving away to my desperate moans, “wa..it...I-I-I... do (gasping), I have always wanted...but, wa...it, we have been drinking....we...(moan) will...be so...rry tomor...row....”. Finally, I got it out as I pushed him away and forced myself to sit up. His hand slipped out from underneath my shirt slowly tracing my waist as he slowly sits up with me. There is an awkward silence as we sit with our arms touching skin to skin and our legs touching, the sexual tension slightly thicker than silent awkwardness. I stand up, “I’ll get us water”, his arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me into his lap, “just stay here with me” he says softly as he lays me down with him his chest pressed against my back, his elevated heart beat filling my senses. He wraps his arms around my chest his arms encasing me resting gently underneath my breasts. I was not sure if I could stay in this position for much longer but I allow myself to settle in, this may be the first and last time I experience this with him. I swallow down tears, I wonder “what just happened, what will happen in the morning”, before I could close my eye’s I heard him shift into deep breathing against my ears, he is deep in sleep. I stays in his arms as long as I can, before I drift asleep. I gently get up, bring him a pillow and blanket and go to my room, leaving the door open, lay down and close my eyes. ‘will things be different in the morning? Will he regret this’, I tear escapes my eye, ‘what have I done? Will he still want me in the morning?’.


	2. Chapter 1: Teenage Love Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is setting the scene for how this love started and how the buckets was created between Jimin and his high school friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am not Korean nor am I at all trying to act like I know about Korean culture. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, kudos and feedback are appreciated.

I sat there thinking,  _ what else do I want on this list? I am seventeen, starting my senior year in a month, and in three weeks I’ll be returning back to the US _ . A bitter sweet sensation welled in my stomach. I stared up at the night sky, a smile spread over my lips, my fingers laced together behind my head, and my honey golden highlighted curly hair bunched together serving as a cushion as I lay on the rooftop of my grandmother's home. I took in a deep breath. In through my nose, exhaling,  키스 _ kiiiiiisseeeeu _ . Again,  _ kiss,  _ _ besos _ _ ,  _ _ kiseu _ . Butterflies wings tickled my insides, a few more breathes, the stars in the dark night fading away as the sound of laughter fills my minds ears. Then his smiling face, his pink soft supple lips filling my minds eyes. I picked up my pen and paper, number 10,  _ un  _ _ besos _ . I giggled. Un  besos , yet not just any kiss from any guy, but a kiss from you. I sat  up ; my skin irritated from the rough textured rooftiles. The light and vibrations from my cell captured my attention.

The text, “너 뭐하는거야? : What are you doing?”. I could feel the temperature of my skin on my cheeks rise. _‘_ _I_ _’m_ _blushing_ ’, I felt appreciative for my brown skin, as it so often graciously hid many of my feelings and thoughts. ‘ _Thinking of you_ ’, I thought in response yet instead I quickly reply with, “Nothing, just bored”. I tell myself, _‘Don’t go there, stop, he’s just a friend, and gross he’s younger the_ _you_.’ Another vibrating tone.

“Be bored with me”, he  respon d e d . 

“Then I’ll be twice as bored, I rather sleep”, I loved to tease him, I could imagine his puppy  pout and then his mischievous smirk with smiling eyes.

“That’s your way of begging me to come over, I’m outside, let me in”. I peered carefully and quietly over the ledge of the roof. There he stood facing my front door, cell phone in hand, his face glued to his hands. I crawled back through the window of my room, laid my bucket list on my  bed and skipped downstairs to let him in. As I passed my mother and grandmother who were having their late-night tea, I greeted them.

“Mom and grandmother,  J imin is coming over.” 

Both exchanged glances, my mother smiled at me, “sure just not too late”. My grandmother smiled but gave me her caution eyes. I knew what her eyes were saying,  ‘ _ remember your in Korea, do not do things that could look shameful in the eyes of others _ ’ . I bowed my head, “Yes mom”. My mind quickly drifted to an a r gument I was not me a nt to hear and wish I could  have  unheard it. 

_ “You have changed a lot since living in the US, and you do not seem to be teaching  _ _ Karina _ _ , what is appropriate and what is not”.  _

_ “I have changed and I am ok with it,  _ _ Karina _ _ and sun-woo are happier in the states and feel more accepted, so I am happy for them”.  _

_ “It is fine for her to be that way overseas but not here, she should not be spending so much alone time with Jimin, she is older than him and it just is not right, she should not have feelings for him, she should focus on school and a career and later find a suitable husband of her kind?” _

_ “Why mother? Her kind? Mother do not push your disapproval of me on to  _ _ Karina _ _!” _

My mind flashed back to present  time; I quickly gathered my curls into a tight bun on top my head. Opened the front door, “come in Jimin, are you ready for your English lessons” I stated in English. He attempted to hid a laugh, “yes” he responded in English in a halfhearted serious tone, turned towards my mother and grandmother and greeted them. After a few moments of polite small talk, we proceeded to my room. His cell rings, “Yes mother I am at Karina’s for my English lesson.” I cringed on the inside at hearing his lie, his eye’s meeting with mine, providing me with a charming smile and wink. I smiled sheepishly in return, ‘ _ I hate that he lies to his mother, because of me _ ’. I plopped on my bed motioning for him to join me, he lays back sprawled out next to me hands lock together behind his head his gaze staring at the ceiling. I winced at the sound of paper rustling behind his back as he laid on my bed over top my bucket list. 

“Oh, what am I laying on?” He says as he rolls over retrieving the paper. 

“Oh , your b-u-ck-et list”, he says in English. I felt my body tense and then relax remembering he does not know Spanish, ‘no big deal I thought” and besides “it’s not like he’ll  actually  think I want to kiss  _ him _ _ , even if the list id meant for us to do together _ ”. He takes a moment to look over the list, smiling at locations and activities he recognizes as he reads them out loud until he reaches number 10,  _ un  _ _ beso _ . He struggles to say but does fairly well. 

“What does number 10 say?” 

“Wait a minute, show me your list first and then I’ll tell you my number 10”

“Ok,” he responds giving me a mistrusting look. He read’s me his list, I smile as I recognize some of his list is the same as mine. He stops at number 9.

“What’s number 10?” , I ask. 

“I don’t know yet, I’m still thinking” he looks over at me, eye’s peering , brows raised, he nods gesturing for me to spill my number 10.

“You're too trusting Jimin, I lied”, I smirked and laughed. Abruptly, he springs up reaches across me in one motion laying me flat on my back pinning me with his body, and the tickle war starts. I squeal with laughter and fight back with all my might, “ok, ok, ok you win”. One last tickle, and he sits up next to me adjusting his shirt. I sit up, “Number 10...?” he says to me his fingers curled in tickle attack threat mode.

I pause, my mind desperately trying to think of something. “Cook”, I blurt out as I avoid eye contact. He tilts his head to the left bringing his face inches from mine, his deep brown eye’s peering up at me, “Cook? You did not want to tell me, cook? Why? I mean I think that would be fun to do together, and I could pro bably teach you something, because you’re a ter r ible cook”. I look directly into his eye’s and give him my best smile, “I am glad, I thought you were going to think it was dumb, or weird and I am not terrible at cooking.” He smiles, “Nope, sounds fun, I am also happy that much of our list matches, great minds think alike.” 

“ Ya , but you get it from me though , I am the older one. “Laughter spills from the both of us. 

“Ok, Ok, lets decide which one we need to get done this week, I don’t know if we will even get through them all”. 

We spent the next 30 minutes negotiating which 3-5 activities we could do the following days. We had both agreed to go to the ones we both picked that where the same to be first. Tomorrow we had decided to go to the  Illgwang beach together. I had suggested  Illgwang beach because I knew was not as fast paced or populated as the other Busan beaches. I knew it would be more private also because it was a Friday. It had been se ver al years since I had been to  Illgwang beach and never had I gone with my best f ri end, just he and I.

Ilgwang beach:

I was nervous, but I wanted to know, no, I needed to know. I cleared my throat, I felt his skin pressed up against my bare arm, the warmth and softness of his skin was intense . We both sat, our arms perched on our knees. His arms resting loosely, my hands holding my knees, both of our gazes peering at the beauty of the ocean before us. I broke the silence. 

“Hey, I was thinking, do you think a first kiss is a really big deal? I mean , like is it important or can it be just any one?”

“A first kiss?  A re you asking who I think  _ your _ first kiss should be with?”

“no, no, no, what I mean is do you think a first kiss is really important, like, it ' s so important it should be with someone you really like or love, or it it’s not a big deal , so you can do it in like a game, like spin the bottle? ”

“Kiss ,  for spin the bottle?” He had a puzzled look on his face.

“Yes, that’s a game teen s play back home where if I spin a bottle and then the top lands on someone then I have to kiss that boy. It’s just a kissing game.”

“Woah,  s o they are just sitting around kissing each other? Have you played that game and kissed a guy already?” With this he broke his gaze of the beach front and turned his graze toward me his eye’s spread wide in shock and bewilderment. I smiled, shaking my head and braking eye contact with him staring at the sand beneath my feet. 

“No, No, when I get asked to play, I also say no, I’m too shy, and I don’t know how I feel about the game being my first kiss. So ,  I wondered what you think”

“oh...so...you’ve never been kissed then and you've never tried to kiss a guy?” He asked, his voice a softer tone, his eye’s still on me, his words fumbling with a peculiar hesitation. I brought my gaze from the beach front to his. Using a playful tone and a sideways look, “No I have not, your so nosy, and I have been asked you know. Guys do think I’m cute”, I laughed, I felt comfortable and confident when we joked and teased. 

“What? No way, I can’t imagine why they would try”, I elbowed him as hard as I could, “you're’ a jerk”, I quickly tried to toss sand at him, he blocked my hand the sand scat ter ing over the two of us but the majority landing on my clothes and hair. He laughed and jumped up quickly. 

“Never mind, I’ve decided I do not need the opinion from a 15 year little boy”, I knew he hated when I brought up his age and our age difference. Jimin was 15 and I 17 going on 18. I was nearly 3 years older than him and I was shamefully trying not to fall for him. 

“Well I think it should be important and should be with someone you love or like and maybe someone you both are sharing your first kiss together.” I was surprised at his a nsw er. 

“Wow, Jimin I did not know you were so romantic, you’re a nerd”. I smiled at him as I elbowed him. “I don’t know how many guys and girls are left in the world who have not ever had th i e r first kiss by college.” I laughed as natural as possible but knew I was laughing out of nervousness. He turned to face me. “So, are you wanting to have your first kiss before you go to college?”.

“Maybe, Maybe not.”, I responded laughing. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is the aftermath of passionate kisses shared between Karina and Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, sorry about that. I've been struggling with motivation with this story. It's a cute one, but Im struggling. Thanks for reading and for comments and kudos :)

**The Following Morning:**

I woke to the sounds of loud ringing, I jumped up and thought about what happened last night. I ran to the living room and there he was sleeping sweetly and heavenly. It was his phone ringing; I saw the name Nam Joon roll across the screen.  _ ‘Uh oh’  _ I thought to myself as I looked at the time, it was 8 am. I went to Jimin’s side and knelt down in front of him. I stared at his face and traced the outline of his face with my fingertips, followed by his nose and ending at his full pink lips. I gently swept away the hair covering his eyes. “Jiminishi”, I whispered, “wake up, it’s morning”. He barely stirred. I neared his face, my lips nearly resting against his ear, “Jiminishi, please wake up” I whispered and stroked the side of his cheek, “I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me”, I tell him while I continued to gently stroke his face, this time his eyes opened and his hand stopped mine. As he held my hand we peered into each other’s eyes, I looked away slightly embarrassed wondering if he could read my thoughts. Thoughts of last night, thoughts of his lips, our kisses, his touch and wondered what will happen next, will I regret this, will he? He sat up abruptly and hugged me tightly for a moment's time, breaking away and looking around the room he asked, his voice still raw, “how did I get here?”. ‘ _ He did not remember’, _ I wondered to myself?  _ ‘Were you that drunk Jimin, that you don’t remember the kisses we shared?’ _ I froze for a moment staring off in the distance, not sure of how to respond, “Karina” he placed his hand on my shoulder “hey, are you ok?” I brought my distance gaze to meet his gaze of concern. “Yes, I just got distracted in my mind, uh, you don’t remember how you got here? Do you remember anything about last night?” I asked with instant regret,  _ ‘maybe this is for the best, that he does not remember’ _ I thought but at the same time my heart sank. He dropped his hand from my shoulder to his head. 

“Uh, my head hurts a lot, I must have drank too much. Oh no, what did I do? Hopefully it was not too embarrassing.” By the time he finished his sentence he had both hands at the side of his temples rubbing them. ‘ _ Hangover’ _ I thought. I rose, went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and two ibuprofens. I laughed, slightly and nervously, “looks like you have a hangover” I said. “ya, I think so” he says as he grabs my water and the pills. He drinks the water and turns to me, “I’m not really sure what happened last night, I don’t remember how I got here but I am happy to be here with you”. He says as he pats the seat next to him. I come to his side and plop myself down next to him keeping a few inches of space. I could feel the cool leather against my thighs, so I pull my shorts down nervously as I look forward. He raises his hand and brushes away my curls hiding my face. I turn to look at him finding him smiling as our eyes meet his eyes shift from my eyes to my neck and his expression changes rapidly as he nears me. 

“What happen to your neck!?” He asks with concern and some bewilderment. Silence transpires as I turn my head slightly to the left, my eyes resting on a photograph on the wall of us as teenagers. I swallow, thinking of what to say, my heart starting to race. When I jumped up this morning awakened by the ringing of his phone, I did not look in the mirror but I had suspected by the way he was latching to my neck last night that he had left his mark. His fingertips gently and tenderly glided over my neck. The silence felt deafening, he gently guides my head to tilt upwards as he examines more of my neck grazing over his marked territory with his fingertips. I tried to hold back a gasp from his touch. I could feel my desire for him start to ignite again as it did last night. Flashes of passionate kisses filled my mind. 

“Who did this to you?” his voice shook with a ping of sadness. With his free hand he held my hand and lets go of my neck. My mind is racing, I don’t know how to respond, I don’t want to lie to him but I don’t want to expose him either. 

“Uh... Jimin, it’s really no big deal...” He turns more towards me his voice shaking. 

“Karina, it’s not a big deal?...are you even being serious right now...” His voice tone became more agitated. “Have you seen your neck?! Who did this to you!! I will kill them, how dare anyone put their hands on you”. I nearly choked on my held back laughter, my mind thinking about how he had been attacking my neck greedily nearly 5 hours earlier. I finally had an answer and I was going to give it with confidence, an answer I think would be safe, one that would keep our friendship safe. 

I provide him with a confident smile, “Jimin you're reacting, I feel a little embarrassed but, this what you see here, I welcomed it”. His eyes grew wide. My answer was not far from the truth. 

“No one put their hands on me, I’d never allow that, we just get carried away...he likes to mark his territory” I laughed. I could see his eyes fall and his face seemed to turn a slight pink. 

“Oh... I’m sorry, I should not have thought the worse...I’m sorry...Karina, I’ll get going, I should not be here....” he stands up abruptly, and scans the room struggling to get his words out. 

“I had no idea you had a boyfriend, I’m sorry I just came like this without asking a head of time. I’m sorry, I really am sorry...” he says as he grabs his phone and locks eyes with me. There is a long awkward silence between us as we stare at each other. I was shocked by his response and his behavior. This is not how I thought things would turn out. I’m not sure how to make it right but I was willing to do anything. 

“I gotta go ….um….right now...sorry again for everything...” I reach out to hug him and he pulls back raising his hand to wave bye as he turns to the door. 

“I’ll text you later” he says his back to me and his hand on the door handle. 

“I can drop you off with the guys...” I tell him desperate to spend more time with him. 

“No, you’ve done enough by receiving me last night in the condition I was in and caring for me. I don’t want your boyfriend to get the wrong idea. I do want to come between you two” He says without turning to face me. 

“Jimin, you're overreacting again, it’s fine and I won't take no for an answer. I will drive you.” the words flow out as I step towards him. His back is still to me, “I said no, Karina.” His voice cold like ice, cutting me deeply in my heart. 

“Jimin, you're really starting to piss me off. I’m taking you and that’s that,” I say as I grab his hand in mine and pull open my front door. I intertwine my fingers with his as I pull at him to come through the door. He uses the weight of his band to hold me in place. 

  
  



End file.
